<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The caged bird won't sing by Claxyeehaw</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26074126">The caged bird won't sing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claxyeehaw/pseuds/Claxyeehaw'>Claxyeehaw</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, All of the champions are a fam, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Gen, Link is a cutie, Minor Mention of Miscarriage, Reincarnation, Rhoam is difficult, Zelda is literally a birb, reincarnation gone wrong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:06:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26074126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claxyeehaw/pseuds/Claxyeehaw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An old hag tells of a prophecy, a calamity.  But soon after the Queen and her child both die during childbirth. Who will stop the ancient evil now? </p><p>Why it's the little golden bird that flew through the castle windows one fatefull day.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daruk &amp; Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Link &amp; Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Mipha &amp; Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Revali &amp; Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Urbosa &amp; Zelda (Legend of Zelda)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The caged bird won't sing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! I know this AU sounds weird but I've replayed the game and seeing Urbosa call Zelda her 'little bird' reminded me of the saying  'a caged bird won't sing even in a golden cage'. </p><p>I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tragedy struck the Kingdom of Hyrule on a suffocatingly warm summer night.<br/>
The Queen, who had gone into labor in the early morning hours and her child both passed away. </p><p>The royal doctors and apocracies couldn't explain it, said she just suddenly started to lose blood.<br/>
The child, a girl, never even breathed.</p><p>For days the square in Castle town was quiet, black flags hanging in the stead of the normally ornate Red and golden ones. The people were mourning for their good queen and a princess they would never meet.<br/>
Rhoam was struck the hardest by it. The once so formal king locked himself away, neither sleeping nor eating for days on end. Too big was the grief he felt.</p><p>So the years passed, his heart slowly mended but the dull ache of loneliness and hopelessness still gnawed at his soul. The hag that has foretold the return of the calamity seemingly hasn't lied, as a young boy of only 15 years pulled the Master sword out of it's pedestal deep within the Korok Forest.  </p><p>These news should've made the king ecstatic, after all the boy was a prodigy even among the adult Knights.
But the looming dread of no goddess descended Princess being there to seal the evil away pushed aside all feelings of hope.</p><p> </p><p>Just as he was about to inevitably fall into a crisis he dreamt of something strange.<br/>
A beautiful woman, no beautiful was not the right word. She was ethereal, so very wonderful that he couldn't bear to look directly at her. </p><p>When he tried to look towards her again in her stead stood a girl. Barely 16 years of age.<br/>
Her long golden hair fell down her shoulders in beautiful strings and her bright green eyes,  so very much like his own, shined as she gave him a bright smile.<br/>
The king was stunned, stuttering and uttering words,  this child was a stranger and yet so painfully familiar..</p><p>The girl turned and started fo run, little yellow feathers falling at her feet as she did so.</p><p>Tears spilled from his eyes and he threatened to lose himself to the sadness again-</p><p>That was until a gentle squeak broke him from his despair.  Through the open window flew a little bird. Most likely a Hyrulian Sparrow commonly found all over the kingdom. But unlike the ordinary avian species this birds feathers were a bright golden color. With specks of light blue found among it's wings and bright sea green eyes looking up at the King. </p><p>His own eyes went wide as he saw that the little thing had hurt it's wing, most likely the reason why it flew in here in the first place.<br/>
He scrambled  off of his bed and quickly scooped the small animal up in his hands.</p><p>It looked so small, so fragile in his shaking palms but it showed no fear at his actions.<br/>
It's eyes looked much more alive, much more human than a common sparrows. </p><p>His curiosity shot up to pure amazement as the sparrow started to tweet a little tune.</p><p>Impossible.  </p><p>He knew that melody.</p><p>It was the very lullaby passed down within the royal family for countless generations that his late wife had sung to their unborn daughter every night.</p><p>That had to be it, this little bird, his little bird, had to be his lost daughter. </p><p>When the king requested a bird cage in the late hours of the night the servants exchanged concerned looks but didn't question their sovereign and did as he asked. </p><p>The cage was fairly small, easy to carry around. Golden were it's bars with intricate designs of ivy and silent princesses weaving around the iron. </p><p>The bird either didn't understand or care for it's predicament and simply sat on the branch in the cage, tucking it's head into it's wings. </p><p>The King decided to name her Zelda. </p><p>When he awoke the next morning and told the council of his encounter and dream they looked at him as if he were a madman.<br/>
Some tried to argue that his grief had finally pushed him off the deep end as others tried to make sense of his dream. </p><p>Zelda still sat in her cage to the right of Rhoam, watching with bright eyes as the council kept wildly talking. Her round head tilted from side to side as if she was trying to make sense of their words.  </p><p>After hours of pointless banter the king bellowed out a "Silence!" and slammed his fist onto the wooden table.<br/>
Immediately all voices ceased and heads turned in his direction.</p><p>"My wife, Hylia bless her, has not told me much about the sacred power but that the three springs around Hyrule are crucial prayer spots." His voice wavered and the fist on the table clenched. "I believe it wise to send my little bird on a pilgrimage across the kingdom to visit these Springs. The boy chosen by the sword will accompany her."</p><p>One of the older council members stood up, brows furrowed and lips pulled into a tight frown.</p><p>"With all due respect your highness we are talking about a bird. The calamity is inevitable, we do not have time for such-" </p><p>A piercing glare and another loud yell was all it took to shut the council up once again. </p><p>"I am aware but I fear that this is our only hope."</p><p> </p><p>So for the coming days plans were made, the sheikah technology that had been dug up for the past couple of years had made a breakthrough as all four divine beasts were resurfaced. </p><p>As such a decision was made to announce four champions from across Hyrule to pilot them.  The ceremony was grand, supposed to motivate and distract the king's subjects from the bird that since hasn't left his side. </p><p>Yet as the days went on Zelda grew restless. She constantly tweeted and sang late into the night, pecking and rattling at her cage's door. </p><p>No matter what the king tried she kept at it relentlessly. He knew what she wanted but it was the one thing he could not give her.</p><p>Freedom. </p><p>So he learned to live with sleepless nights until the day for the first pilgrimage came.<br/>
Link, the boy chosen by the sword was given his orders and with a silent nod accepted them.</p><p>The king reluctantly handed him the bird cage and with an ice cold glare warned him: </p><p>"If something were to happen to her I will not hesitate to order your immediate execution." 

With another silent but firmer nod he jumped onto his trusty mare and fastened the cage to his saddle checking twice and thrice that it was safe.</p><p>When he was sure that the cage was secure, their journey to Rito Villiage began.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>